My New Teacher
by Emily1823
Summary: Amy Raudenfeld, the most popular girl in school needs a tutor. Karma Ashcroft is a geek who is more than willing to help her...in every way she can.
1. Chapter 1

-¡Karma Ashcroft!

The yell of the teacher finally brought the girl back to the real world. Everyone laughed of her but she didn't feel bad, she was used to people raising their voices to her, not in a bad way, the thing was that sometimes Karma daydreamed that intense and the only way to wake her up was yelling at her, or tickling her but that choice was a bit more dangerous. Karma didn't like people touching her.

-I'm sorry Mr. Clint. –she apologizes with a low voice.

The teacher sighed exasperatedly. Everyone knew that he was a very patient man but Karma used to get the worst of him. He had never met a girl with such a lack of concentration and motivation although there was something that Karma couldn't stop thinking or wishing.

And that was Amy Raudenfeld. The most popular girl in the whole school, and how could that be different? She was the quarterback of the school football team. The most beautiful girl Karma knew, she was just a dream…

-¡KARMA! –Mr. Clint had his face red now.

-Sorry…

Later Karma went straight to Shane, her best and only friend of the world. He began to laugh of Karma when she told him what happened in the morning.

-Poor, Mr. Clint. –Shane said with tears in her eyes. –Well Karma that's what your lesbian thoughts do to you.

-Hey! –the girl shushed him quickly. –Someone could hear you, idiot!

-Oh-my-gosh… -Shane rolled his eyes. –Can't you just accept you like girls? Are you really that ashamed of yourself?

That comment offended Karma. She wasn't ashamed of anything. She was sure she likes girls, but unlike Shane she hasn't the need to yell her truth to everyone.

-I'm not ashamed. –Karma whispered angrily. –Just because I don't want anyone else to know about my personal life doesn't mean…

-That means just what I said. –Shane concluded texting to a hot guy probably. Karma didn't want to keep fighting, she knew she was right… right?

That night Karma ate very little. Shane words kept flying through her thoughts. That, Amy, the school, and everything.

In her mind she was sure that spent that many hours thinking in Amy was ridiculous. That would never happen. She was way too awesome, and the school slut, liam Booker, was always lurking around her. It kills Karma everytime she saw that, and twice when Amy flirted with him. No, that was like four times worst.

 _It is what it is, Karma. Obviously Amy is going to end with the most popular boy of the school, stop dreaming now._

Because, what else could happen? That she would someday be brave enough to tell Amy what she feels?

-Listen to Mr. Clint, Karma –she said to herself-, stop daydreaming.

Wednesday was the favorite day of the week for our little girl. The reason? She shares the first period with Amy, and the only one of the week so that day what like sacred.

All the mornings she knew the gorgeous face of Amy Raudenfeld was just about minutes to be close to her she tried to do something with her hair, however, like every other day in her life, her hair was such a mess so there was again the beanie. That was sacred too, in some way at least.

-Good day, darling. –Her mom kissed her in the cheek sweetly. –You look happy, there's something happening today?

-Nothing. –Karma lied holding her hand behind her back. –mom, I have to go, bye!

-wait! And your breakfast? It's the most important food of the day!

Karma didn't listen to her, she wanted to be soon in class so would not loose even a minute of her blond goddess.

She came that early that she door of the classroom wasn't even open. She waited feeling nervous. Some kids began to appear but there was no sight of Amy. When the teacher came, Karma's world exploded, Maybe Amy wasn't going to be here today…

She rested her body in the seat with her head looking at the roof. The threw her books in the mini desk, but they landed on the floor. She closed her eyes. If her Amy wasn't here then what was the point of picking up the books? Her mind was already in other planet.

Then, she felt someone touching her shoulder. Karma opened her eyes and opened her mouth to yell to that person to stay away when the she knew what heaven was.

Amy.

Amy Raudenfeld.

Her goddess.

-Hey, are you ok? –Amy asked. When the little girl just kept looking at her with her eyes and mouth wide open she began to get scared. –You okay, little one?

 _She called me… OH MY GOD…_

Now Amy was really scared, what was happening? She touched the face of the girl and that seemed to bring her back. Her cheeks got all red in seconds.

-Sorry… -Karma whispered looking at the floor. She knew it was a waste to not be seeing the face of her angel but her embarrassment was stronger.

-Don't be. –Amy seemed more calmed now. –I thought you were a zombie or something. –she joked around. –umm, well I was just going to sy that I picked up your books.

She pointed to the mini-desk and Karma felt her heart warming.

-Sooo… be careful. –Amy said patting the head of the girl and touching Karma's cheek again sweetly.

Karma saw her leave with her eyes shining. This was the most perfect meet cute ever. Well, not in reality, but was a meet cute with Amy, that was just perfect.

She touched her cheek where Amy touched her. – _I'll never wash this part of my face again…_

The rest of the class was normal. Liam appeared late, and he went straight to sit with Amy Raudenfeld. Jealous were eating Karma in the inside but she still had the memories of what just happened, and they were going to live with her ever. All her life.

-Yeah! That's what I'm telling. –The stupid voice of Liam could be heard and was strong enough to make Karma forget what she was thinking. –so, Amy, what do you say about?

-About what, silly boy? –she smiled back. Karma wanted to puke but she couldn't stop hearing.

-You know, girl! Me, you, my car and a hot date tonight? Sounds tempting right?

 _Please don't go! Please don't go!_

-I'll be honored of going on a date with you, Liam Booker. –Amy said and Karma really wanted to puke right there. –you're so romantic!

Ok, that was enough. Karma walked to the teacher, she needed to get out of there. With the excuse of "that time of the month" she made it to the bathroom.

Never even in a million of years she'd understand what that thing that Amy sees in him was. He was stupid, a bully, and a big and dirty slut but even with all that he had the most beautiful girl of all falling for him. How was that even fair?

It's not like Karma thought that she was the best for Amy. Her goddess was obviously out of her league, although she knew she was better than Liam. That asshole just wanted sex. Sadly she thought that maybe tonight Amy would give herself to that ass.

 _Life was so not fair._

Her math teacher enters in the bathroom surprising her. –Are you ok?

-Yes… Miriam. –she remembered that this teacher always asked to her student to call her by her name.

-You seemed ill back there. –she was worried.

-I swear I'm fine. –Karma lied. In her thought was the image of Amy having sex with Booker.

 _Oh my God! Please brain stop!_

-You're obviously not fine. –she said holding Karma by her shoulder. –You know, I was going to ask you something. But now I'm not sure if you can help me…

-Help you? It's something about numbers? Because if it's like that I don't wanna hear anything.

-Yeah, I should've known you'd say that. It's just Amy really needs a tutor for the class and you're the best student of my class so I thought… well it doesn't matter.

Karma, literally melted right there.

-YES! –she screamed scaring Miriam. –I'LL HELP YOU!

-Karma…

-YES! YES! YES!

-Please stop that. –Miriam said shutting the mouth of the girl with her hands. –Someone could think something weird hearing you screaming like that.

Karma's cheeks began to get red again but he tried to not care about it. –So, how is this gonna work?

-Look, Karma, I've already talked to Amy and she said she was willing to study with a tutor, so when the class ends I'll call both of you, that's fine?

-That's awesome! Fantastic! _Increíble_!

-Right… -Miriam gave her a weird look but happy because she had what she wanted.

The time left, for Karma seemed like hours, but when finally the ring sounded she was the first of all to get on her feet. She went right to Miriam waiting for Amy.

-Ok, I see you're happy with this, that fine. –Miriam laughed.

Amy walked to then with Liam by her side.

-Sorry, Liam, this is a girl's talk, you have to wait outside.

 _Yes, sorry, Liam. I don't care. Ha, Ha, I'm really mean._

The boy seemed a bit upset but he walked away closing the door behind him.

-So what's happening? –Amy said with that beautiful mermaid voice of hers.

-You remember that I talked to you about getting help from a tutor? –she smiled pointing to Karma. –Well, I found one for you right here.

-Really? –Amy seemed happy and Karma couldn't stop the love growing in her belly. –That's awesome! –she said smiling to Karma now. –I hope you're patient though, I'm not an easy one.

Karma wanted to scream that she will have patience forever if that means to spent time with her.

 _No! you have to act cool, Karma._

Yeah. –she said trying to hide her happiness. –I think I can deal with you… even if I'm very busy but well…

-Well, thanks then for doing this. –her goddess hugs her. They set a time for tomorrow after class to start and both girls walked to different classes.

Just when Karma was in her house she remembered that she wasn't that good in maths. Why would Miriam asked her to help Amy then?

-oh what does it matter! –she said to herself. She picked up her phone to call her friend.

-Shane! –she yelled through the phone. You need to be here now!

-What the hell is happening? Please don't tell me you found a spider in your bedroom again! You have to learn to deal with that alone, I'm not going to help you!

-It's not that! –Karma said trying to forget the incident with the spider. It still gives her bad dreams. –I need you to teach me math so I can teach someone else tomorrow!

-Wait… oh my god, Karma, did you eat one of those cupcakes of your dad's? you know what that is right?

-Oh my god, please stop thinking and just help me pleeeeease!

She heard the sigh of her friend and she knew she had won. –Fine, I'll go but you have to tell me what the fuck is happening.

-I'll tell you everything!

One hour later Shane was trying to teach Karma enough so she could teach Amy something tomorrow.

-I still can't believe the lucky you are. –Shane said while Karma was trying to resolve a problem. -I mean, if I had to tutor the boy of my dreams I'll just probably die. Are you dying for tomorrow right?... Karms… Karma!

-What! –the girls said scared. –I was… I was trying to understand this…

Shane just moves his head from side to side as he began to get close to Karma to help her.

That night was weird. She was happy, but the thought of her Amy and Liam having sex kept lurking in her mind until she closed her eyes. The feeling didn't disappear in the morning. She kept thinking in the unfair of the situation all the way to school. Even Shane said that she was more zombie than the usual, or that's what Karma thinks he said.

At lunch she saw her goddess eating with her group of popular friends: Lauren the bitch of the school, Felix a guy who obviously has a crush on Amy, and Reagan, a girl that had written lesbian all over her face.

-Karma. –she heard the low voice of Shane.

-What?

He looked at her surprised. –Whoa, I didn't think you were listening to me.

-Well I was. –she smiled straightening her glasses. –So what's going on?

-Nothing I was just talking. But well, are you nervous because of your date?

Karma almost bites her tongue at that comment. –Shane! Shut up! You… -she began to whisper-, you don't have to say that, someone could hear you!

-Forget the labels, girl! –Shane said in the same whisper. –besides, you're not that bad, with new clothes, a new haircut, new glasses…

-Oh shut up. –Karma mumbled. She knew she was ugly but that doesn't mean she had to hear that every day.

-I'm joking, Karms. –he smiled. –You're beautiful.

-Yeah, right, I'm a model.

-think whatever you want, but the only reason you don't find yourself beautiful is because you don't want to see you like that.

-what the hell that's supposed to mean? –she grumbled. –you know what, it doesn't matter, just don't say things people could misunderstood. Please.

-hey you two! –the voice of Liam surprised both of them. –What the fuck are you whispering about?

-What do you care? –Shane said raising his voice a little. He hated Liam as much as Karma.

-I don't, just don't fucking whisper looking to other people, I don't want a faggot and –he pointed to Karma- whatever this thing is to look at me like that.

Shane was red of anger. Karma wanted to punch that ass right in the face but she was scared, as much as she hated him, he scared her a lot. It wasn't a secret the violent he could get. And once again, Amy wasn't close to see how this asshole was with others.

-If you don't go right now… -Shane said with her fits in the table.

-What? –Liam laughed. –Are you going to do something? Or your friend?

Neither of them did or said anything. They weren't stupid, if one of them punch him a bunch of boys of his gang would be here in minutes. That's a fight you can't win.

Liam laughed at the silence of the two friends. –That's what I thought. Now, speaking to you –he pointed again to Karma-, I heard my girlfriend is going to study with you. That's fine, but just be sure you know, do something weird, and I mean anything, and you're done. _Fucking done_.

He walked away smiling. Karma felt her eyes watering a bit and she hated herself for it. She hated that this ass could scared her.

-Don't worry, Karms. –Shane said taking her hand in his. –That fucker is just words, nothing else. He's just trying to scared you, don't let him.

-I…I'm not…scared. –she said not convincing anyone.

When the class ended Shane left Karma in the math class where she and Amy were going to study. He didn't want to let her alone, he knew she was scared because what Liam said.

With those thoughts in mind, Amy and Liam came in the classroom holding hands. If that vision wasn't cruel enough the fucking smile of Liam made it ten times worst.

Karma couldn't take her eyes off the hands of Amy and Liam.

-Well. –Liam said satisfied. –I have to go, babe. –he leaned in to kiss Amy and Karma closed her eyes.

-Wait. –she heard the voice of Amy. –Not in front of others…

That left Liam confused but he didn't say anything even when he was obviously mad.

-Bye. –he walked away.

-I think this is my moment to leave. –Shane said to Karma. –Good luck! -He whispered in her ears.

The bad moment of Liam was in the past, Karma began the class teaching Amy everything Shane told her yesterday. It was easier than what she had thought. Amy wasn't really good in maths, but that was better for her, she was happy to teach her everything.

-You're so smart. –Amy said after a while. –I'm so stupid with this.

-You're not stupid. –Karma said immediately. She agreed slowly. –you just need to study more.

-Thanks, that's a nice way to say it.

But Karma could see her angel wasn't in her best moment. What could be wrong? Maybe she wanted to be with Liam… that thought killed her.

-You… -she said shyly. The eyes of Amy were glue to hers in a second. –You… you okay?

That made Amy smile a bit. –Yeah, it's just…nothing.

-You can tell me. –Karma said trying to hide her happiness of sharing a talk with her beautiful dreamed girl. –You know students can speak about their problems with teachers.

Amy didn't say anything at first, but then she smiled again. –It's just… Liam.

-What's going on with him?

This time Amy took her time to answer. –We had a date yesterday. It was good, but… later he wanted to… you know, to do _that_.

-Oh… -Karma said sadly. She wanted to hear Amy but that confession…her heart wasn't ready.

-He got angry because I couldn't… you know…

Karma's heart came back to life with that. –You didn't do it?

-No… have you done it?

Karma wanted to lie and say yes, but Amy had just told her something important and she didn't want to lie.

-No I haven't. –she answered. –But you know, if you're not ready, then you shouldn't…that's…that's what people say in every movie in the existence.

-you're so silly. –Amy laughed, a bit of shine could be seen in her eyes. –The thing is, you know, I think I like Liam, but sometimes he gets so angry…he scares me in those moments.

-I think I understand that.

-And it's more… -Amy continued. –I've never kissed anyone.

Karma's eyes were wide open now. –You… for real?

-Yeah…I can't believe I told you that –she said shyly. –You're not going to laugh of me right?

-No, Amy, and I think is cute that you haven't kissed anyone yet. –Karma was playing with her fingers now. –Why did you tell me this?

-I don't know. –she was clearly nervous. –For some reason I feel like I can trust you.

-I feel that I can trust you too. –Karma said, both girls were closer than ever.

-So, have you kissed anyone? –Amy asked trying to change the subject. –I bet you do. You're beautiful.

Right now was really hard for Karma to hide her happiness. This was like something of a dream. –I haven't kissed anyone too.

-Liar. –Amy hits her shoulder sweetly. –You just said that to make me feel better.

-I'm not a liar! I really haven't kissed anyone.

Amy seems confused. –I thought you and that boy from before, you know.

Karma laughed like crazy. That was fucking ridiculous, she and Shane? She was still laughing and through the tears of her eyes she saw how Amy began to laugh too.

Both girls keep laughing until the pain in the belly was really strong.

-why were you laughing? –Karma asked still with a big smile in her face.

-It's just that you were laughing and… it made me laugh too. –she said with her face red.

-Amy! –a tall and blonde girl who played with Amy in the football team appeared in the door. –I'm leaving now, so are you going or what?

-Oh. –Amy jumped. –yeah, let's go. –she looked at Karma apologizing. –I'm sorry, Karma, but we can keep studying tomorrow, right?

-Yeah. –Karma said instantly. Amy could ask her anything and she'll always agree with her.

-You wanna go with us? –her blonde goddess asked.

-Oh, I'm sorry. –the other girl said. –I just have space for one more. Sorry, you… karla.

-Karma. –the little one said annoyed.

-Yeah, that. Now let's go, Ames.

But her goddess seems uncomfortable.

-Don't worry, Amy. –Karma said in one second to make Amy feel better. –I have a…umm, friend who can take me home.

-You sure?

-Absolutely sure. Don't worry. Todo está bien.

Amy smiled without understanding the last part and then went straight outside with her friend, although, Karma didn't feel bad, she and Amy had had a moment right there. That was priceless. And tomorrow she and Amy will study again. Things couldn't be better.

After a week studying with Amy (first with Shane) Karma knew god exist. She had dreamed about this so many times, and the reality, man, reality for once was better. Her goddess was better.

She learned lots of things of her. One of the best was that Amy hated lots of things from Liam, well she said that she likes him too but heard her saying all the things she hated was the best medicine. She learned that Lauren was the stepsister of Amy, and that Reagan and Zoey (the girl from the first study session) were her best friends.

Today, to make things different they were studying in Amy's bedroom (Karma almost died when her blonde student proposed that). Amy had problems to understand everything in maths, but for Karma that was best, it meant that she and Amy could spend even more time together.

-So, Liam tried to kiss me again.

That mermaid voice and the comment made Karma stop daydreaming in the moment. –and you kissed him?

-No! –Amy cupped her mouth with her hands. –He got angry again but, you know, if he weren't that violent I'll let him kissed me.

 _For once the stupidest of Liam Booker works for me._

-And I'm afraid that he'll think I'm a bad kisser.

-C'mon, Amy! –Karma said holding her face. –It's impossible you could be bad at kissing. You're Amy Raudenfeld!

-Yeah, and you're Karma Ashcroft. –she said smiling. –and for your information, just because everyone thinks I'm good at everything doesn't mean I am. I'm horrible in a lot of things. Like maths for example. You're a genius.

-Stop…you're cute -Karma said. It was almost a flirt move, but she couldn't hide her feelings all the time. Luckily Amy didn't seem to get the double sense.

-I'll never stop. –Amy said, then she got clearly embarrassed for some reason.

-you okay? –Karma asked curiously.

-Yeah… I just…

-You know you can talk with me. –Karma said. –You know you can trust in your teacher.

Amy smiled at that but she was still clearly shy. Karma didn't push her though, she wanted to help her but only if she wanted that.

-I was thinking… -Amy said slowly. –That, maybe, like neither of us had kissed anyone…

Karma sometimes felt her heart pumping that strong that she fear it could go out of her chest, but now... right fucking now was all her body shaking at the same time. This just couldn't be happening.

Amy, scared of the silence of Karma began to walk to the bathroom. –I'm sorry! Just forget it, I don't know why I said that.

-No…wait. –her voice sounded far, very far away. –Don't go…we can do it…

Karma could see in the eyes of Amy that she was scared. –you know, it's just for practice, we don't have to, be weird about.

-Yes. –Amy said a lot more relief. –It's just for practice, then, it's not wrong.

-Not wrong. –Karma agrees in that low voice that sounded so weird to her.

-but. –amy said making Karma's heart stop once more time. –didn't you say the first kiss should be special?

-Oh, that's from Disney movies only. –Karma said fast. –in real life you have to do things, and things…

She didn't know what to say. She was so nervous.

-I think you're right. –Amy said finally. –Well then. –she got right next to Karma. –Should I just… do it?

-I guess, we don't have experience, so just do it.

Amy leaned in but something stopped her.

 _Oh my god, please God stop torturing me!_

-Could you close your eyes? –amy asked. –It's weird looking at your eyes…

The little girl didn't answer, she just closed her eyes, obediently at the wishes of her goddess. And like, a very boring class of Mister Clint, the time seemed to go slower.

 _Just do it please! Just do it for once!_

A hunch made Karma opens her eyes and then, the vision of and angel was right in front of her. Amy Raudenfeld getting closer and closer with her eyes close. This was too good to be true.

And she felt it. The sweet sweet lips of Amy. Her goddess was giving her little pecks, obviously trying to get comfortable with her first kiss.

-Open your mouth. –Amy said, almost an order, which, Karma was very happy to follow. But then and like a punch of destiny her phone began to ring making both girls jump.

Karma looked and saw that her mom was calling. Cursing her, she ignored the call.

-So…

-So… I think we should let the study for today. –Amy finishes. Karma feared that she might be mad but in her eyes was only confusion. Knowing that this was the best thing she could do she began to pick up her things. But before of going out, she kissed Amy in the cheek.

-See you tomorrow, Amy. Adios.

With that Karma got out of the room feeling that even if they were interrupted for someone (again), things were better than ever before for the little Karma.


	2. Chapter 2

Next day after her first kiss Karma was in heaven. She had reached her nirvana last night. With Amy, with those sweet lips of hers. She wasn't even mad at her mom for the interruption. everything went perfect. And, of course, there's the problem that Amy is not aware of what Karma feels but still, nothing could erase the smile of Karma.

She walks in class feeling almost like a Rockstar. She had the need to say to everyone " _look out, bitches, here's the girl who kissed Amy Raudenfeld for the first time ever_!"

Of course, she managed to not do that.

Shane, who knew about Karma's activity of yesterday, just smiled everytime he saw the stupid face of Karma, probably dreaming with Amy again and again. He was happy for her, she needed some lesbian action. What really surprised him was the fact that Amy hadn't had problems with the kiss. She started even! Really, people are more than you can see at first sight.

-So, Karma. –Shane touched Karma's shoulder, knowing it was helpless to expect an answer of Karma just talking to her.

She seemed a bit annoyed at that. –what's happening, Shane, you know I don't like to be touched.

-Oh my, I'm sorry, Karma. –Shane said looking at the roof. –I just wanted to talk, I'm sorry.

-I'm sorry. –Karma said without looking at him. –You know how I am… just, tell me what you wanted to say.

-Of course I want to talk about you and Amy! –he said with his "duh face".

Karma smiled warmly at the sound of the name of Amy, but slowly the smile disappeared. –I don't know Shane, I was so happy yesterday, and now in the morning, but, thinking all this, I really doubt Amy feels something for me. –Her eyes were sad now. –Maybe I should just hold to that kiss and not tempt my luck.

-Oh, Karma…

-Yeah…mermaids are so way out of my league…

-What? –Shane asked with his mouth open.

-oh, nothing… -Karma forced a smile and both friends began to concentrate in class.

After long hours of not understand anything about class, Karma and Shane were eating their lunch, the usual moment where Karma sees Amy everyday from far away.

And right there, right there was her goddess. Eating her lunch and talking with friends. She seems so happy, what would she be talking about?

 _Obviously not me._

-Hey. –Shane's voice distracted her. –if you keep doing that with your neck, it is going to break.

-Don't be silly. –Karma straightened her glasses. –You think Amy is thinking about the kiss?

-Of course, dear, first kiss is unforgettable. –His face changed subtlely. –sadly in some aspects.

-C'mon, Shane. –Karma patted his back while she stole some food from him. –Mark didn't deserve you. You're too much for him.

-yeah, better if we talk about your first kiss…

-Wait a minute!

Both friends turned her heads to see Liam, who had interrupted them. He had a big smile on his ugly face.

-Did I hear right? –he asked, as everyone began to put attention to them. –You had your first kiss?

-Leave her alone! –Shane took Karma's hand and tried to take her out of there, but Liam's friends were in the way.

-Why that hostile tone of voice, friend? –Liam let his arm fall on Shane's shoulder, looking straight to his face. – I just wanted to know what idiot kissed –he pointed to Karma-, _this_.

Everyone began to laugh at that and Karma's eyes began to water at the sound of that. Why Liam had to be like this to her?

-That's none of your business. –Shane said but not willing to escape with Karma. It was hopeless with the bunch of idiots surrounding them. –Could you just fucking leave us alone? You're acting like an ass.

-You're acting like an ass. –Liam repeated in a stupid voice and everyone laughed again. –Oh my god, fagots are like this, you know? –he smiled to Shane. –They're funny.

-Leave him alone…

Every eye in the school turned to see Karma. Liam was speechless until that fucking smile came back in his face. –Hold him. –he said pointing to Shane. Then he went straight to Karma. –I'm sorry, -he put his ear closer to Karma's mouth-, what did you say?

-I-I… -she wanted to defend herself but truth was she was scared of him.

Liam nodded at Karma's silence. –That's what I thought about you. A fucking lesbian freak. The only thing I'm going to say is stay away of my girlfriend, or things could get bad for you.

-Liam?

And Karma's world began to move once again. It was Amy. That beautiful girl of her dreams.

-yeah, babe?

-what is happening? –she said at Karma who was at the edge of crying and Shane who was still hold by Liam's gang. –what are you doing?

-Nothing. I was just talking to my friend. –he smiled to Karma. –right?

-right… -Karma managed to say, ignoring the face of Shane.

Amy stopped a moment and then she laughed hard. –oh my god! -She runs to Karma. –you know for a moment I thought Liam was bullying you.

-This Amy. –Liam hugged her. –is always imagining things.

-I'm so stupid sometimes! –her goddess said smiling. –oh, and since when are you two friends? Neither of you told me that!

-We're friend since a few days ago. –Liam said before Karma could open her mouth. –And I have the feeling that our friendship is going to be awesome.

Just the way he said it made Karma shiver. It sounded like a threat.

-I'm happy then. –Amy said, oblivious of the situation. –Karma's great.

-Yeah. –Liam said looking straight to Karma. –she is…

After the "lunch incident", Karma was still shaky because of Liam. Shane and she went straight to class to be sure of Liam. Shane was sad for Karma, but just a look at her was enough to know she wasn't in the mood of talk right now.

Luckily for her, she and Amy had a "study session". And like always, the sight and voice of her mermaid goddess was enough to calm her.

-I like that you and Liam are friends. –Amy said in some moment.

Karma just nodded, she wanted to talk about everything except Liam Booker right now.

-It's just a bit crazy that you and I are friends now and then, bum! You and Liam are friends too. What a coincidence!

 _Oh my God, Amy, why you have to be so blind at Liam's behavior?_

-you okay? –she asked. –you're a bit weird.

-I'm fine. –Karma lied the best she could. –I'm just tired, that's all…

-oh, fine then! –Amy smiled trying to understand the maths problems. –So, you know this is hard to understand…maybe I could concentrate better if we… you know

Everything bad disappeared from Karma's head at those words. –you mean?

-You know. –Amy's cheeks got all red again. –we could… _kiss_. –she whispered the last part. -after all is just for practice, so it's not wrong.

-I'm not going to discuss that. –Karma said, feeling happy again. This is what Amy's kisses could do to her.

Karma moved the books so Amy could get closer to her. And in a moment of brave she holds Amy's hands. –your skin is soft. –for one second she thought Amy could think she's weird although, her blonde goddess just smiled warmly at her.

-Thanks, Karma. You're really nice. –her voice felt like the sound of the ocean. That beautiful and yet, very powerful.

 _Amy…why are you so damn gorgeous?_

This time, more words weren't needed. Amy leaned in, once again, taking Karma's breath away like the last time, and thinking that this was the effect only with a little and sweet kiss in the lips.

Karma's mind was almost lost, but when she felt Amy's tongue licking her lips delicately she was truly gone.

-C'mon. –she heard her mermaid sing. –open your mouth, this time anyone is going to interrupt us. I want to try this.

Anything in the world could be more dreamed for Karma but she didn't want to seem to obvious so she tried to fake disgust.

-are you crazy?... –her words mean something but just the way she said it was enough to convince anyone of her desire. Luckily, Amy was very naïve. –That is too much…

-what? –Amy groaned frustrated. –Yesterday you didn't say anything against it.

-I wanted to, but I just forgot it, you know how I am.

 _Oh my god, I'm such a liar._

Amy was frustrated, Karma could see that, and it made her smile inside. It was great to know that Amy wanted to kiss her that much, even if it was just "for practice".

-Don't be like this. –Amy almost begged. –Just one kiss, you don't have to do anything, just open your mouth and let me do it… please, I know we are not friends since a long time but… just please

Amy pouted and Karma couldn't stop herself. She couldn't keep the lie.

-ok, fine. –she said trying to sound defeated. –But just because I'm an awesome friend.

-Yay! –Amy yelps happily. –you're awesome, Karma, I swear I'm gonna do something for you next. –she lifted one finger to her lips, thinking. –Maybe I could introduce you to a cute boy.

-Oh, no thanks. –Karma said fast. –In this moment of my life I… am concentrated in… my school, yeah! So no time for boys.

A lame lie, still, Amy nodded.

-ok, if you change your mind just say it. –she licked her lips. –so, should we be back to business?

-Business? –Karma laughed. –What is this a job now?

-Shut up, silly! You know what I mean.

-Then kiss me, fool. –Karma smiled playfully. –I dare you, c'mon, give me your best kiss.

And her blondie friend didn't need to hear more. She practically knocked down Karma to the floor kissing her hard, it happened that fast that both girls were surprised.

-I'm sorry… -Amy moaned between kisses. –Did I hurt you? I got a little excited sometimes…

-What part of shut up and kiss me you didn't understand?

Amy's eyes were full of lust. She began to taste Karma's mouth. The kiss was hard, and Amy had the complete control, but being honest, Karma didn't try to stop her, she liked to feel dominated for Amy. This was amazing.

In the passion moment, Karma's right hand went straight to Amy's leg. The blonde opened her eyes surprised but didn't stop the kiss, she seemed hotter now. Karma wanted to feel Amy's ass too, but she couldn't take the risk, if Amy got mad at her she could kick her ass. She was way strong.

-Touch me. –Amy moaned in the kiss. –Pleeease, Karma do it I'll do anything you want, jut _touch me_.

Almost alive, Karma's hands were straight to her mermaid ass. This was, no doubt, the most hotter moment in Karma life. This couldn't be better. If the moment of before with Liam was the price of that she'll pay it every day with a smile on her face.

But like always, everything needs to stoop at some moment. When they had kissed so much they mouths hurt, Amy ended the kiss. They didn't move for a couple of minutes, their breath was fast. Karma was silent, she still could taste Amy in her mouth.

-Thanks. –Amy whispered in Karma's ear. –You're really a _good teacher_.

-I'm the best.

-Umm… maybe I should leave now, I don't think I can get my head in maths after this. –she said getting up. –And Zoey is waiting for me. So tomorrow…

-Like always. –Karma smiled.

Amy offered to take Karma home, but she remembered the face of Zoey when she said that the last time. It was better to avoid the danger.

Some moment in that night, after taking the bus, Karma asked herself if she was doing the right thing. She was lesbian, it was obvious, and Amy wasn't, or that's what she said. She couldn't stop thinking she was taking advantage of Amy.

 _Well she asked you for it! You didn't!_

-But she doesn't know I like it! –she screamed back to her brain. –So I'm taking advantage of her!

 _Don't be a baby! She's hot! Just take advantage of her!_

-Oh my god! You're so evil!

 _And you're stupid!_

-yeah? Well you…

-Karma! –she heard her mom's voice. –Stop talking with your friend and go to sleep!

-ok, mommy…

…

…

…

…

…

What Karma wasn't aware of, was that Amy and Zoey had a sleepover that night.

-So, Amy. –said one of her best friends. –You really aren't scared of study with that freak?

-Shut up, Zoey! She's cool. –Amy defended Karma. –And she's so smart, she knows so much about maths!

-yeah, then how their grades in maths aren't that great?

-what?

-I had classes with Miriam today and I saw her grades, she's not so smart. –zoey whispered now. –Maybe she's teaching you to do the problems in the wrong way to make you fail, Amy!

-Wait a minute! –Amy couldn't believe her friend. –She's not like that, maybe she got nervous with test and that's why of her grades. You don't know anything about her.

-That's my point, you don't know too much about her either. –she looks concerns now. –Look Amy, I'm sorry if I'm an ass sometimes, it's just you get close to people fast and I don't wannna you feel betrayed. Maybe she's lying to you about something.

Amy takes Zoey hands. –Don't worry, silly. I don't think she's lying to me about anything. Trust me in this? I believe in Karma.

-you know I trust you. –Zoey said, defeated. –Just be careful with her.

In her bed, Amy kept thinking about Zoey's words. No, Karma wasn't lying about anything. She was sweet and funny, and smart. She knew everything about maths!

 _No, Karma's not lying to me, I know._

She thought that, but until she got to her world of dreams, the words of Zoey keep flying through her mind.

Next day at lunch she felt nervous. Liam had asked her to be on another date. She wasn't ready. It felt unreal to her to don't have problems to kiss Karma and with Liam… but he got sometimes very angry and Amy didn't like that. She wasn't a baby or a coward, but in those moments of passion or whatever, she wanted to feel safe. And that's how Karma made her feel.

She needed to talk. She walks between the bunch of people at lunch for Karma and she found it eating with her friend.

-hey, Karma! –she smiled to her teacher. The cheeks of the little girl got red and Amy tried not to laugh. She was very shy.

-Hey, Amy. –she whispers shyly. –what's going on?

-I just wanted to talk to you one second. –she turns to Shane. –Is there a problem if I steal your friend for a couple of minutes?

-Please take her. –she joked.

Amy smiled taking karma's hand. They were to an empty classroom so no one could hear them.

-Karma. –Amy said not knowing how to start. –you… ummm, is it easy to kiss me?

That seems to be unexpected to Karma because she seemed even shyer when she answered.

-Yeah… I-I… mean because… I'm helping you, I'm not… weird and that.

Amy laughed hard at that. –I know you're not weird! I almost had to beg you to kiss me. –she smiled. –The thing is, I want to know why you can do it, you see it's so hard for me to kiss Liam, but with you is easy. I'm confused…

The little girl took her time before answer.

-Maybe… -she started-, the thing is that, you don't feel something with Liam, Amy. –that left Amy speechless like if it was the last thing she'd think about. –and we, you know, _practice_ , so it's easy, but for real you need to feel it. It's hard to explain.

-You-you don't know what you're saying. You know, I think I love him.

-then you wouldn't be asking me about this.

-that's not true! Stop saying that!

-I'm sorry but you asked me!

Amy's face fell and Karma wanted to cry. –I don't know what's happening with me, why I'm so complicated?

Karma got closer to her, slowly. –You're not complicated. You, you just need someone to love, to really love. That's not a bad thing. –Amy was crying softly now and Karma couldn't help it, she hugged her. –It's okay.

-I'm really stupid. –she cried in her shoulder. –I wish I was more like you.

-Don't wish stupid things. –Karma said making Amy laugh. –You're amazing just how you are.

-that's way not true, but thanks…you're sweet. –she laughed awkwardly. –I wish you were a boy, everything would be easier.

Karma seemed really uncomfortable with that and Amy got scare.

-Oh, sorry! I didn't mean it in, a weird way. –she said fast, not wanting to scare her friend.

-It's ok.

-Karma, it's okay if we don't study today? I just want to go home and sleep.

-Of course, Amy. We can study another time.

Amy left the classroom feeling sad but better at the same time. She knew what to do, and all the doubts of Zoey were forgotten. She was truly glad of having Karma as a friend.

…

…

…

…

…

Sending Amy home alone was hard, but Zoey always takes her home, and she didn't want to look desperate.

Karma was now in her last class of the day. She was so lost in thoughts that her hand began to write "I love Amy Raudenfeld" alone. She smiled, it felt like a little girl dreaming about her prince, princess in this case.

-We lost you, dude. –Shane sighed, but Karma didn't hear him.

After class she kept in the classroom studying with Shane for the next classes with Amy. Not a big problem when you have a motivation called " _Amy Raudenfeld_ ".

-So I think you have all right. –her friend said after a while. –Now can we please go, I'm tired.

-Sorry for making you do this, Shane. –Karma felt a bit guilty for it.

-Don't worry, girl, I have no problems. So we go now?

-hahah, just go, little Shane, I'll study more, this part is difficult.

-You? Study more? –Shane walked away with his mouth open. –She must be the one for you, Karms.

Karma laughed alone. Shane was sweet with her, teaching this stuff wasn't easy.

-Hey you!

 _Fuck!_

Liam Booker enters in the room and Karma gor scared instantly. He didn't seem happy.

-What the fuck did you do? –he yelled going straight to Karma.

-I…

-Tell me what you said to my girlfriend! –he yelled throwing Karma's books to the floor. –She broke up with me and I know it's your fault!

Karma wasn't saying anything and Liam grabbed her by her shoulders. –Tell me!

Like if the situation wasn't bad enough, Liam saw all the line that Karma had written before.

"I love Amy Raudenfeld."

-What the… -he looked really angry, and Karma feared the worst but then, against every thought, he began to laugh.

-This can't be happening. –he said laughing. – I always say you're a lesbian freak but I never really thought you were! You know she's never going to love you right?

-Please… -Karma said as some tears began to fall down by her cheeks. –Please don't tell Amy this.

-shut up, fucking lesbian! –he yelled scaring her more. –I do what I want, and I can't expect to see the face of Amy when she knows about this.

-Nooo. –Karma cried now. –You can't do it. If you tell her she's gonna get mad at me, please.

-You're mistaken me with someone who gives a shit about you, freak. –Liam said, his voice cold and hard.

-No, no, no, please… I'll do whatever you want.

That made Liam's smile wavered. –really? Because I think that maybe I can keep this just for me, but it comes with a price.

-What?...

-Well, it's your fault I'm not gonna get laid tonight, so I should take you instead.

Karma couldn't believe him. This son of a bitch was asking for sex. This can't be happening.

-You-You want us to…

-I want to fuck you. –he finished. –That's enough clear for you?

-I don't want to do it…

-Well then, I'll tell Amy you're in love with her, she's never going to trust you again.

-I'll tell her you're lying. –Karma said but her voice sounded like begging.

-Even with that things will never be the same. She's going to have doubts about you. All your little and stupid dreams will be shit in a couple of days.

This had to be the worst moment in Karma's life. How things ended like this? It was horrible, but if she knew something, it was that she can't lose Amy.

-Fi-fine… -she whispered. –if you swear not to tell, Amy anything…

-Fine, I swear. –he began to kiss her hard immediately, but it wasn't like Amy's kiss. He wasn't warm and soft, he didn't think anything good about her. He just wanted to use her.

His tongue taste every place of Karma's mouth and the only way to not puke was to remember Amy.

 _Just think in Amy, Karma. Everything is going to be fine, just think in Amy._

But it was hard to think that when Liam touched her breasts. She wanted to cry now, but it was useless. She couldn't do anything, but to close her eyes to think in another place.

 _Amy…_

-Hey! –a voice made the two of them jump. –what the fuck are you doing here?!

 _Mr. Clint!_

-Oh, we are… studying. –Liam said stupidly.

-Right. –the teacher said. –Liam go home, I need to talk with Karma.

-You see, Mr. Clint, Karma and I were in the middle of something now.

-Shut up and go! I don't have the patience of Miriam, I gave you and order!

Liam seemed like punched him, but he just walked away, not before giving Karma a murderer look before to leave the classroom.

-Are you ok, Karma? –Mr. Clint said getting close to her.

-Yeah… -she said trying not to cry. –I'm fine.

-Are you sure? That didn't seem… _reciprocal_.

The words of Liam, threatening her with telling Amy what she feels was scary enough.

-I swear I'm ok.

Still her teacher gave her a ride home. He seemed worried but Karma didn't say anything against Liam. She couldn't. It'll mean the end of her friendship (or anything else) with Amy. She couldn't risk that.

 _What am I going to do?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Amy**

After her conversation with Karma, Amy understood what she had to do. If just a kiss or even a huge kiss with Karma wasn't something bad, then with Liam things weren't as she expected. She didn't feel like kissing him. At first she thought this may be because of her shyness, but now everything seemed clearer. And with that, she couldn't be selfish with Liam.

She had to stop the relationship with him, or maybe they should begin slowly, like to being back to be friends and if things got like before, then it'll be right.

But she was truly confused. And the only thing she knew was a priority right now was to talk with Liam.

She founded in the football field with all his friends.

-Liam. –she said looking at the floor. –Can I speak with you, please?

Everyone began to laugh giving suggestive looks at Liam. Amy hated them but she ignored it.

-Yeah, my babe? –he smiled. –what's happening?

-Can we speak in another place? –Amy's hands were trembling like if he had Parkinson.

Liam moves her muscles at those words and walked with Amy putting his big arm in the shoulder of her girlfriend.

-So, where are we gonna do it? –he asked licking his lips.

Amy blinks, clearly confused.

-Do what? I said I wanted to speak with you.

The big hands of Liam were now in her shoulders rubbing them softly. –Don't lie to me, Amy. We both know why you came here. –His hands began to fall to her arms. –you finally decided to give yourself to me. –he winks and eye. –Don't worry, it's going to be awesome, after all, we are talking about me.

Amy's belly hurts. Why is has to be always the same with him? This was precisely the things she didn't feel comfortable with.

-Well, you're wrong. –she whispered a bit scared. –I came here to tell you something else.

And that was it. The look of disappointment he always gives to her. The look of anger. The look of Liam Booker.

-What's happening now? –he asked clearly annoyed.

Amy kept rubbing her hands until the words came out of her mouth. –I've been thinking, Liam… about us, like a couple, and… maybe we should stay just as friends.

For one second Amy thought he was going to punch her, but he just looked at her.

-Who told you this? –he asked. –I want to know who's the responsible of this.

-Liam, I…

-Shut up! –he yelled scaring Amy. –Tell me!

Those screams were what Amy was scared of. But she had to be brave. She couldn't live a lie.

-No one, ok. –her voice sounded more firm that she thought. –It's just I realize that maybe I'm not ready to be in a relationship now. I-I'm confused…

-You're not being serious. –he crossed his arms. –you'll be begging me to be with you in no time.

-Don't be like that. –Amy whispered feeling bad. –Can't we be friends?

-Friends. –Liam repeated with a sinister look. Slowly he began to walk to school.

-Wait, Liam! –Amy tried to call him but he was running now.

 _Well this came out worst that what I had in mind._

That night she texted Karma telling her that if they could wait till Saturday to keep studying. She wasn't feeling to be close to anyone right now. In her text she could read that Karma was acting strange but felt that bad because of Liam that left that conversation for tomorrow.

Of course, Zoey and Reagan had others plans in mind.

-I always knew you and that ass were never destined to be together. –Reagan said as she looks for pics of hot girls in her phone. -You should seriously think about joining my team, blondie. I have some friends that are always asking for you, "that blonde this" and "that blonde that". –she looked at Amy's eyes. –You're the dream of a lesbian Amy. You're lucky that I like girls with red hair.

Zoey seemed so disgusted at Reagan words. –Please, just please, could you for one day stop talking about your fetish with red hair? And mostly with the talking about hot girls? I think I'll end up being a lesbian with all the time I spent with you.

-Oh my god! –Reagan laughed. She hugged Zoey. –I knew it was matter of time for Zoey to come out!

Amy laughed at her friends. They were always fighting for some stupid reason (mostly because Reagan liked to mess with Zoey with, well, with everything).

Zoey got separated from Reagan with her cheeks red. –So, Amy. –she said. –I saw you and that Karla girl talking in lunch time. What was that about?

-First of all, her name is Karma. –Amy stated. –and we talked about Liam, you know, about that…

-What did she say to you?

-That if I wasn't feeling something for him I should leave him. And… that maybe I didn't love him.

Zoey seemed glad. –well, I have to admit that was a very good advice. Maybe I was wrong about her.

-Yeah, she is really awesome and…

-Wait! -Reagan yelled scaring everyone. –So… _her name is Karma_? I always thought her name was Carmen.

Zoey and Amy rolled her eyes at her friend.

 **Karma**

Weird feelings were in the head of Karma. For one side, she was almost inn a living dream because of Amy, because of her goddess kisses, because of her mermaid voice.

Literally everything.

But what made it all weird was that fucking son of a bitch of Liam Booker. If it weren't for Mr. Clint maybe she'll not be virgin anymore. That asshole tried to rape her. And the worst part was that she didn't do anything to stop him.

She couldn't. When a dream like Amy Raudenfeld becomes true, you know you have to do anything to hold on to that. But if the price was having sex with a douche like Liam…well, that's the main reason of why she had weird feelings.

Oh, yeah, and to make things better, she couldn't stop thinking that if Amy knew the truth about her their friendship will be over. After all, Amy believed she was straight, not lesbian.

She'd get mad at her. No doubt. No matter for what side she looked at the situation, things were really bad. And she couldn't talk with anyone. If she told her mom and Dad they'll sue Liam and Amy would now everything, about her feelings, about her lies. All of it. And telling Shane wasn't the best decision too, he'll tell anyone and the result would be the same.

I'll lose Amy in every way, except…except if I accept Liam's terms.

As she hugged her pillow, tears began to fall down. She just wanted to love the girls of her dreams, why thing had to be that difficult?

In that moment, Molly walks in Karma's room with two cups of tea.

-Oh, Darling, I thought you will be studying with your friend.

-Not today, mom. –she said trying to hide her tears. –Estoy cansada.

-Baby… -she touched the cheeks of her daughter, cleaning the tears. –what's happening?

-I don't wanna talk, mom. It's something secret.

Molly used her hands to clean the face of Karma sweetly. –It's fine to have secrets, but you know when that hurts you like this, then the best decision is to share what you feel. Especially with people who loves you.

Karma felt touched by her mom's words and suddenly she found herself telling about Amy, and her feeling and the scared of her that when Amy knew the truth she'll hate her. For one second she wanted to tell her the problem with Liam but she couldn't risk losing her mermaid.

-You know, baby. –Moly said in lovely tone. –When you love someone that much, the best you can do is to tell that person what she makes you feel. I know it's hard, but love is the more pure thing in the world. And you're a lovely girl, maybe she'll not feel the same but I'm sure she'll never hate you.

Karma cried at that and Molly hold her until the little girl finally went to the world of dreams.

She left her there hoping the best for daughter.

A new day, a new day of Amy, friends, teachers, and of course, Liam Booker. But she was determined to not let that ass do whatever he wants. She didn't know how but she'll stop him today.

At the bus, Shane seemed tired and a bit perceptive at Karma's behavior. She was more confident and concentrated. But, like always Karma didn't say anything.

In class, Miriam asked Karma about the study sessions with Amy and she just smiled lifting her thumb up. Miriam didn't seem very convinced but for some reason she let it pass.

-You're really weird today. –Shane told her. –You know, more than the usual.

-What? –Karma asked with her eyes straight to her hands.

-forget it. –he said.

It was weird, all th4e class he heard her friend murmuring things like "goddess", "ella es mía" and something about a mermaid.

Way more weird than the usual Karma Shane knows. And he knows lots of her weird habits.

Karma was that concentrated in what she was going to say to Liam that everything surrounding her was like a mist. When everyone began to walk out of the room she knew the class had ended. When she got close to the door, Miriam stopped her.

-Tell me, Karma. –she said with her sweet voice. –Is Amy learning well?

-what?... yeah she-she's a great student. –she answered with all the images of her and Amy kissing. –a _really good_ student I must say.

-Perfect! –she smiled. –then I hope she'll have a good grade in the next test, I expect the best, Karma.

The little girl nodded and began to walk towards the lunch's tables. Shane was waiting for her in a table.

-So are you back to the earth if the living? –he asked.

-Don't be mean. I was just… -the image of her mermaid appeared in front of her and her own voice disappeared.

-Hey, guys! –Amy said sitting in the table with Zoey and Reagan by her side. –I thought we could all eat together, or… is it wrong?

-No… -Karma whispered, a bit intimidated for the presence of Zoey and Reagan.

Amy looked at Zoey lifting and eyebrow.

-Ok, ok! –she said. –So, Karma, I'm sorry for me, ummm, well you know, sorry!

It was obvious she wasn't good at apologies, but even if Amy made her do it, Karma could hear some sincerity in her voice.

-It's fine. –Karma said softly.

Reagan raised her hand and everyone looked at her.

-So. –she started. –I have to say I had a little depression after I heard your name was Karma, I really liked Carmen!

Karma and Shane blinked.

-¿Qué? –Karma asked confused, but Amy put her hand in hers.

-Don't worry, you get used to this thing. –she said patting Reagan's head.

-you shouldn't call me thing! –she said joking. –I have a name.

-yeah? And what's that?

-Reagan the really awesome and amazing lesbian girl in town. –she stated. –soon it'll be my legal name.

Everyone laughed, and, just with that the five of them founded laughing like old friends. Zoey asked Shane for some tips to get cute boys and Amy and Karma laughed at the stupidest things Reagan said.

It was awesome, like having three new friends in one day, and al thanks to Amy. Zoey told Karma that she was happy that Liam wasn't around anymore, that he was an ass. Karma liked zoey very much after that.

Things were cool, until Karma received a text. It read:

 _Waiting for you in the basement of the school. Five minutes. Come alone or your little secret will come out in matter of second._

She felt like dying. It was Liam, and he… he should want that…

 _Don't be scared Karma, you know what to do, go and say to him everything you need to tell him. This is not time to be a pussy._

-excuse me, guys. –Karma said getting up. –I have to… go to the bathroom.

Her voice sounded so weird that Amy had to ask. –are you really ok, Karma? Is something happening?

-Don't worry, everything's fine.

She didn't stay more time there. She had to end this bullshit right fucking now.

Practically running to the basement, she found the door locked. She called, and seconds later, the face of Liam Booker appeared in the other side.

-Well, I see you know what is good for you.

-Don't confuse yourself. –Karma said instantly, feeling brave. –I'm not here to do what you want.

Liam turned the lights off and the sight of both was almost of shadows. –what the fuck did you say?

-What you heard. –Karma answered but this time her voice couldn't hide the fear. –I'm not going to do what you want. I'm not a puppet you can use for your own interests.

Liam laughed. –You're wrong, little lady, you see, I'm a Booker. –he began to get closer. –And I always get what I want.

Now Karma was definitely scared. She couldn't see very well Liam. And the basement seemed to be darker.

She turned on her phone to have some light but still she couldn't see Liam.

-Where are you?! –she said with her voice cracking.

-This is your last chance. –the voice of Liam sounded far. –Are you gonna do this? Or I'll tell Amy everything.

-I don't care! –Karma yelled even if she was scared. –I don't care anything you could do or say! You're pathetic!

Suddenly, two hands grabbed her by her back throwing her to the floor. Liam covered her mouth with her hand and with the other grabbed her arms to her back. The girl tried to move but he was stronger and heavy.

-I gave you a chance to do this well. –Liam grumbled in her ears. –Now you'll know I always get what I want.

Karma was crying now, impotence, and fear could be feeling all over her body. Not even in her worst nightmares she thought that Liam's reaction could be this dramatic.

Just everything seemed lost, they heard a voice outside of the basement's door.

- _What the fuck is happening_?!

 **Comments?**


	4. Chapter 4

"I bet you'd like to kiss me now."

Karma saw Amy's eyes trying to hide a smile. It was so like her to act like a kid, one of the things she loved most of Amy was just that: her way to be happy and at another second to become a beast. She loved the girl, but she had to admit that sometimes Amy's attitude is scary. The good side of that is that she'll never had to see that side of hers, she's never like that with her, she's nice and cute, and beautiful, and awesome, and…

 _Karma stop! You sound like a Disney princess or something._

"Sooooo…. About that kiss?" Amy teased her. "Well, maybe you're tired, we should get going. We have a lot to study!"

"Wait! No!" Karma said getting up, moving her tiny hands in circles. "I want to-I mean I'd like to…" she saw how Amy was now smiling openly and she sighed frustrated. "Why you make things hard for me?" she pouted.

Her blonde mermaid got up to meet the lips of her geeky girl. "Because I loved to tease you, Karma Ashcroft. Because I love to make you blush, but mostly and I think this is the only valid reason, is that I'm damn in love with you."

"Even though I didn't tell you about my… you know, liking girls?" she said shyly. "I thought she'd hate me."

"I could never hate you." Her angel said giving her another sweet peck. "Karma Ashcroft, get this: I love you. Just you, not Liam Booker, not Felix, not anyone but the girl I have in front of me." She sighed a bit. "Now stop looking at me with that silly face and kiss me, cutie."

Karma had never been so happy in her life, whoever, when she got closer to kiss Amy she felt her eyes starting to close. What was happening? This was the moment she had craved from the second she delighted her eyes with the sight of Amy Raudenfeld.

 _Not now please, not now…_

Her eyes opened.

It took her a couple of minutes to understand she wasn't with Amy, that everything that she heard of her was just her mind giving her what she wanted. She should've known that was a dream, it was really impossible for Amy to be in love with her, especially after what happened in the morning…

"No, Karma." She said to herself. "Don't go there, everything is fucked up. Just let your girl go." She got up from her bed and took her phone. Shane have been calling her and sending text message like crazy. He didn't understands why she left without telling him anything.

But what could she say to him? That an ass tried to rape her and that…

She closed her eyes hard. No. she wasn´t going to think about that. Not now. In one moment her life came back to be a shit. Literally. All the things she liked seemed stupid now. She seemed stupid to herself. And there was no one she could blame about this! Obviously Liam was an ass, but the one who lied from the beginning was her, Liam took advantage of that but still, if she'd have been honest that would've never happened.

"I deserve this." She splashed her face with some water in the bathroom while her mind keep going on and on about today. With a slow move, she took her phone and called Shane.

"Hello…?" his voice was so scratchy. "Wait… Karma? What is happening?

"Hi, Shane." Karma said, some tears wanted to fall but she didn't allow it. "I know is late, I just wanted to talk."

"What the fuck happened in the morning? You were with Liam to I don't know where and then you left school like nothing."

"I'm sorry…"

"You didn't even replied my text messages, girl." He said a bit angry. "I was worried."

"I'm sorry." This time some tears fell. "It just… something bad happened and I wanted to be alone."

Maybe Shane could hear the tears of Karma because his tone become softer. "It is okay, Karma, just tell me what happened."

"I-I don't know if I can." She sobbed. "It hurts."

"You want me to go to your house?" he tried. "I can be there in one second, and later we can catch up with some episodes of supernatural."

He made it sound so fun that she smiled a little. "It sounds like fun, but I don't wanna bother you…"

"Shut that cute little mouth of yours, Karms. I see you in a bit."

She didn't expect from Shane to come but instantly made her feel better. She was so lucky to have a friend like him. She rested in bed waiting for him, and really, for one moment she closed her eyes and when she opened them the sunlight blinded her.

"What?"

"Oh, look who woke up."

Shane was in bed with her with some food. Some waffles and orange juice. "I hope you didn't mind but I did breakfast for us both."

"Oh, Shane I'm so sorry, I swear I just closed my eyes for a second."

"That's what she said." He teases. "Don't worry, but you should get your window close at nights. Someone not that friendly and good looking like me could get in."

She didn't know her window was opened. Well she didn't know much about everything right now.

"So, when we eat this yummy breakfast, are you gonna tell me what happened?"

The orange juice cleared her throat and the words came out alone. Shane's face began to change at every word she said and the worst, was that her mind remembered everything. Since the moment Liam tried to rape her, to the moment when…

…

"What the fuck is happening?!"

It was Amy. Her usual beautiful and cute voice now sounded angry and full of rage. She couldn't see her face because she was still on the floor with Liam holding her body, but she could see her feet, she could see when one of them flied so fast that Karma swear that it was to hit her, thought it land in what must've been Liam's face. He yelled of pain as he touches his face that was now with blood. His nose was broken.

"What's wrong with you, fucking bitch!" he yelled getting up. Karma remembered that moment with fear because he walked to Amy and he was way more big and strong.

"Wait." She said with a low voice. "Don't hurt her, please, I'll do what you wanted." She said trying to get him to not look at Amy.

"Karma, stay out of this!" this was Amy. Her face was red and her fists ready to fight, some blood was in her foot. It made her look threatening, but still Karma was scared. "And you, fucking asshole –she pointed to Liam with her fist-, you are going to pay for this. I can't believe I even thought that…never mind."

"Hey, Amy, don't blame me for this." He said cleaning his face with his shirt. "The ones who made this were this fucking bitch and _you_."

If Amy was mad before now she literally was on fire. And not in the sexy way. "She? Me?!" she screamed. "YOU TRIED TO RAPE HER, FUCKING IDIOT!"

"I'm a man, you wouldn't understand." He said not embarrassed of himself. "If my girl doesn't give me what I need obviously I'm going to look for it in other place.

Karma, who was still in the floor, slowly began to get up. She was between them both. It was like to be in the middle of a hurricane.

"Amy…" she said with her voice full of pain. "Please go, I don't him to hurt you."

"Oh, fucking God, stop the drama!" Liam defended himself. "It's not like I'm gonna murder any of you. After this I don't wanna know anything about you, bitches."

"Yeah? Then what were you about to do to Karma?!" Amy spit that in his face. "You're a fucking piece of shit."

"No, I'm not. I'm a Booker. I own this fucking school and that allows me to do anything that I please. Don't forget who you kicked, stupid blonde. I know _I won't_." he smiles evilly. "Besides, this bitch asked me to do it to her."

"Damn, Liar! Stop with your lies!" Amy's screams were so loud that Karma was surprised that no one went down to find out what was happening.

"Yeah? Stop with the lies?" she turned out to Karma. "Then let's do that. Why don't you tell Amy about your little secret?" Karma's face turned to pale in one second. No. This couldn't be happening. "Or should I tell her?"

"Tell me what?!" Amy couldn't keep going on with this. "Karma, is something happening, please tell me!" the little girl didn't say a word and Amy got desperate, she got closer and took Karma by her shoulders. "What the fuck is happening? Tell me, Karma!"

"I… Amy, I…"

"She's a fucking lesbian, that's what." Liam said smiling. "She lied to you from the beginning. She lied to your face and you were calling her a friend. I see now this geeky shit has a weird way to be with her _friends_."

"What…?" Amy was mad at Liam, but when she saw Karma's eyes she knew it was true. "Karma… why didn't you tell me that?"

A little of resentment was in her voice and Karma could almost see what Amy's mind should be thinking. Every talk they had, every hug… every kiss. Everything that had happened between the two of them.

"I can't believe it." Amy said, firmly. "Liam is making you to agree with this?"

 _I can't keep lying to her. Not anymore. Goodbye my sweet princess._

"I… am a lesbian." She said in a whisper. Karma wasn't even aware that this was the first time she said it to anyone who wasn't from her family, or Shane. "I am a lesbian." She repeated.

Amy was still processing that when Liam, not happy with all the pain he had caused kept talking: "And that's not all of it. She's in l…"

"NO!" Karma screamed to stop him but that only made his smile to be bigger.

"…she's in love with you." He finishes with the brightness smile.

Then everything was silence. Karma was staring directly at the floor to not see Amy, although she could feel her eyes burning her.

Still no word from her.

Seconds seemed hours until Amy spoke. "Karma, look at me." She said simply but it wasn't that easy. All the times Karma was only looking at Amy but now… now things were different. "Karma, please look at me, I'm not angry I swear."

She wanted to believe her, but her tone sounded very…. Disappointed. Suddenly, a soft hand cupped her chin and made her look straight to Amy. For the first time in her life, the sight of Amy was painful for Karma, in her eyes she could see nothing. Not that shadow of a smile so of hers, not a little shine in her eyes. Nothing. She just stared at her.

"Go. I don't wanna see you." Her words burned like hell, she was literally in physical pain. "Now, Karma, I don't like to repeat myself."

At the back the little girl could see the smile of Liam who was loving every moment of this. She hated him, but most she hated herself for lying to Amy. Everything that could've had happened was now gone.

Slowly, she walked away. Just about to get out of the basement she whispered: "I'm sorry."

She didn't know if Amy heard it.

She didn't know anything of Amy now.

…

"Oh, Karma." Shane wiped the tears of her friend with his hands. "I can't believe that bastard of Liam, I'm so furious that I could kill that fucking ass."

"The only ass here is me." Karma cried. "I screw everything with Amy, Shane. You should've looked her face. She hates me. She…" Shane hugged her to give her strengths. "She is disappointed of me."

"Well, Karma, you did lie to her. That's the truth, but who would've done anything different? I get that Amy is mad but I really doubt she's going to cut you out of her life just like that. I don't know her, but I have the feeling she needs some time to process what happened. Remember that Liam was her boyfriend just a couple of days ago. This must be really painful for her too."

"I know, Shane, but really I don't think she'll give me a chance to make things right. What if she's disgusted with me? She knows now that I'm a lesbian…"

"I don't think that, Karms." Shane said. "Think about Reagan, she's a lesbian and is one of her best friends. I'm telling you, she just needs time."

Speaking about time, they were late for school, not that Karma was preoccupied for that, really that must be the last place she wanted to go right now. "Aren't you going to school?" she asked Shane.

He frowned. "Yeah, just like you but I know how you act and you're going to be here crying all day. I thought I'll make you some company."

"Gracias, Shane." Karma smiled. "Eres el mejor amigo del mundo."

"Yeah, whatever you said." Shane agrees smiling. "Are you gonna teach me some Spanish or do I have to guess everything you said once in a while."

"Ya veremos." Kama says laughing a bit.

…

Later they were at a coffee shop. Not going to school was awesome even with the circumstances of the last day. And coffee was good but sad at the same time because everything good made Karma think about Amy.

"Oh, fuck no." Shane whispered looking at his phone.

"What happened?" she asked but his friend didn't say anything. "Shane tell me."

As an answer he showed her his phone. It was his facebook page, with a picture of her… posted in the wall of Liam Booker. It read:

 _Karma Ashcroft, the new fucking lesbian in town._

She took the phone of Shane and began to read the comment. All of them were bad, all of them were full of hate. In one moment she had to turn off the phone to not keep looking at that. She thought this morning nothing could make her feel worst. Well, she was wrong. She had never felt so miserable in her life.

"I'm sorry, Karms." Shane said resting his hand in hers. "I… I wish I could tell you anything different."

"It's fine, Shane." Karma said smiling sadly. "I deserve this. I did bad things."

"You didn't do anything! You just…

"Lied to a friend since the first time."

Karma and Shane both turned their heads to see Amy Raudenfeld staring at them with a serious face. She was wearing her uniform of the football team of the school.

 _Oh my god, she's so beautiful._

She took Karma's hand and guide her out of the coffee. "Let's talk." She said simply leaving Shane with the curiosity.

They were outside to wench. Amy sit and Karma did too. Nothing came to her mind. Like in class, her mind was off.

"Karma!" Amy said waking Karma from her thoughts. "You're always so distracted…"

"That's how I am, I guess."

"At least you didn't lie to me about that."

There were no hate in her words, but still they hurt Karma. "Amy, I want to say that I'm truly sorry for lying to you about… everything. I feel like the worst person in the world."

Amy took her time to speak. "You're not the worst, there are other who are like that, for example my ex-boyfriend. He is a monster."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. He tried to… hurt you." Karma saw the pain in Amy's eyes. "I never see through his lies and for that he almost hurt you for your entire life. I'm sorry, Karma, I should've known what was happening."

That let Karma out of place. She wasn't expecting an apology. Seeing that Karma was still in silence, Amy kept talking. "Now, it's not like I'm not angry with you. I am. And not because of you liking girls. My best friend is a lesbian I really don't care about it, what bothers me is that you lied to my face, and the things we… the things we did, well, you obviously took advantage of me."

"What? No, Amy, I didn´t, you asked to kiss you everytime!" Karma said very defensively.

"Yeah, but I didn't know you liked it!" she said getting angry. "I thought we were practicing!

"Oh, Amy! Wake up! Nobody practices anymore!" Karma said, she was angry, she didn't know why but she was. "I like girls, you told me to kiss you, what was I supposed to say? Every lesbian in the world would like to kiss you! It's not my fault that you're too naïve.

"I thought that because I trusted you! Liar!"

"I just did what YOU asked me to!"

Both girl were looking at each other with anger, until they couldn't keep going on like this. Karma let her face fell to her knees and slowly she started to sob. "I'm sorry, Amy, I'm sorry for everything."

"Karma…"

"Please, listen to me." Karma begged. "What Liam said… is true, I do love you. I've been in love with since the first moment that I saw you. But you are Amy Raudenfeld the most popular girl in school, you could have every boy or girl or anything in the world. It was impossible for me to love you, but I still did, always in the darkness, and for some reasons, I found myself one day giving you classes." She pauses to breath. "I was so happy, Amy. You can't imagine how happy I was. Just talking to you was the best thing in the world, better than any dream I'd had of you. And one day you asked me to kiss you." She sighed. "I did lied to you, Amy, because I love you, and I know you don't love me back. I'm not stupid, I know how to world works, it's impossible that us could happen so when you asked to kiss you I did. And you know what? That is the most romantic, silly, stupid and hotness moment of my entire life. Everytime our lips touched, everything that we said. All of you Amy. I just simply love you."

Her mermaid was listening in silence. Her eyes shined a little at Karma's words. Scared, Karma thought that maybe she said a bit more than she should. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm just thinking that what you said is the loveliest thing anyone had said to me in my life." She stated. "I… I didn't know you feel that for me. Not in that way."

 _Oh my God, If you only knew, Amy, that's not even the beginning._

"Aren't you angry?"

"A little, but because you lied to me. Not because… the other thing."

Karma took a deep breath before asking the last question. "And what happens with us now?"

"What happens is… that you should teach me some maths because I have no idea of anything."

"But then…we can still be friends?"

Amy holds Karma's hand in hers. "Yes, Karma. Just don't lie to me again please."

Tears were falling through Karma's cheeks. "I swear, Amy, I won't. No more lies."

"No more lies." She repeated wiping the tears of Karma with her hands.


End file.
